


UraIchi 5 + 1: Surprises

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Kill Me, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Five times when Ichigo surprised Kisuke just being himself and one time when Kisuke made Ichigo realize his age.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	UraIchi 5 + 1: Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic  
> I know I'm late(sorry), the event has ended, but still  
> Ta-dam. 
> 
> The prompt: 5+1 things  
> This is the first time I tried to write anything like this( and without angst{ sssh } )  
> I hope you will like it

**Getting Together**

Kisuke calmly sipped his tea, his favorite fan was near him at the table, he was enjoying the peace. Tessai and the kids went to Seireitei for a short trip. It was just him and his research after the tea.  
But it was too nice. Usually when it's too nice, too peaceful something will happen. For example the hollowfication, Isshin, Rukia, or the Quincy war. Which by the way luckily ended with a few casualties, very few seated officers, lieutenant and captain died. Of course, Soul Society was in ruins, but they were alive. Which is good.

He just sipped again from his tea, when the door suddenly opened and Ichigo stormed in.   
His orange hair was a little bit longer than usual, but it looked good on him. But alas everything looked good on him.   
"Yo, Kisuke. Can I use your training ground?" asked Ichigo in his usual way.  
"Hello, Ichigo-kun. Of course. But I hope nothing will happen..." said Kisuke while putting down his teacup.  
"We can only hope. But if something would happen you would be the first person to know with your intelligence."   
"Maybe. But who knows. I'm just quick to respond, and by the way, I'm just a humble shopkeeper. Nothing more." defended himself Kisuke.  
"Tell somebody who will believe you. Oh, and thank you. I just really need to..move." replied Ichigo fidgeting. It seemed to Kisuke that he wanted to say something different from the move, but he stopped himself.  
"Take care, Ichigo-san. I will be in the lab if you need me," answered Kisuke. Ichigo didn't even reply, he just moved to the basement. And he was wearing his usual skinny jeans and oh my Shinigami. His ass...  
It's perfect. 'Bad Kisuke. Isshin will kill you if you make move to Ichigo. But it would be a good death.'   
"Kisu-chan, if you don't move, somebody else will. At least do a try. You can't lose anything. You can only win if you move. Maybe you should go down to him and spar. I'm a little restless."  
"Benihime. I can't. He is my student. And I'm not even sure that he is gay." replied in his mind Kisuke.  
"Was our student. Was. And my intuition tells me that he is very much gay. Or very prude. Your choice, but I would make a move tonight" told him his zanpakuto Benihime.  
"If I remember correctly the last time I listened to your advice in my sex life it wasn't good," replied Kisuke standing up. He needed to research to don't think about Ichigo.  
"Hey, you wanted a quick fuck. You were successful. A thank you would be welcomed, or I won't help again." threatened him Benihime.  
"Sure. Thank you. But this time I want more, not just quick sex." told her Kisuke. He started to move towards his lab when he started to hear music. It wasn't loud, it was like background noise, but he instantly became curious. Ichigo was the only person besides him here and he usually didn't listen to music while training.  
It was interesting. The research can wait for a little more, this mystery is more intriguing.  
Benihime cackled loudly in his mind, although he didn't pay attention to her, he just listened to the music and silently went down to the basement.  
After some steps, he could hear the music better. It was soft, the one which you listen to meditate and maybe to dance ballet? Nobody would believe him if he told somebody that Ichigo listens soft music because his personality says otherways.  
When Kisuke arrived down to the training ground he was honestly surprised.   
Ichigo was facing away from the ladder and Kisuke, so he didn't see when he arrived down. He bent down, stretching. His usual jeans were nowhere, he wore workout leggings which showed every muscle on his legs. It should be banned, he looked too good in them.  
Kisuke stood silently and just watched him as he suddenly stands up and started to run lightly and jump. When he spun the first time his eyes were closed, he moved to the music, his movements were well done. He jumped, spun, spiraled like any professional dancer.  
His movements were smooth and looked easy. He was breathtaking. He didn't care about his surroundings he just danced. And Kisuke just stared.   
But then the music stopped. Ichigo just landed from a jump and he opened his eyes.  
His eyes met with Kisuke's eyes and he was frozen. It seems like he didn't count, that Kisuke would come down to the basement.  
Kisuke started to clap and walked closer. He was mesmerized. He didn't know that Ichigo can dance, although he was very flexible. Extremely.   
Ichigo had a slightly scared look in his eyes like he feared Kisuke's reaction. But in his Kisuke eyes, he only could see the amazement and maybe lust. He couldn't tell. Ichigo was just waiting for his crush reactions.  
"Ichigo, that was marvelous. I didn't know that you can dance." started Kisuke softly. He still could see the fear in Ichigo's eyes.  
"Thank you? I wasn't planning to tell anybody about this. I started to learn dance when I was small. But after mom's death, I rarely went back to train."  
"I see. But you seem professional" stated Kisuke tentatively. When he said that he wanted to hide his face out from view, but he left his fan on the table. The music and the speaking with Benihime made him forget to bring his fan down.   
Without any way to hide his face, he walked closer to Ichigo. Who wasn't looking at him, he was starring the ground. Because of embarrassment, shame or just fearing his reactions?  
"Thank...you? But I'm nowhere near to professionals," replied Ichigo insecurely. He was still starring at the ground so he didn't notice when Kisuke was in front of him, till Kisuke gently took his face and turned towards him. In the past, he would have shrieked, but now after two wars he just searched something in Kisuke eyes. He only saw amazement and lust.  
"I thought for ballet you need flat, very smooth ground." inquired Kisuke while lowered his hand.   
"Yes. It's mostly flat, but because of my hollow side, even in human form my skin is hierro," told him Ichigo and when he didn't see anything bad in Kisuke's eyes, he did what he wanted to do a long time. He leaned forward and kissed him softly and shyly. But when Kisuke did nothing he pulled away quickly and was ready to run away and hide somewhere.  
When he looked away, Kisuke grabbed again his face and kissed him back. Ichigo's kiss just gave him the answer he needed.   
His hands sneaked up to hold Ichigo close and continued the deep kissing.

Both of them could hear in their mind their zanpakuto saying 'Finally, it was long overtime.'.

**2.Chapter: My profession is...**

The blanket was warm and heavy.   
But after he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that Ichigo was the mentioned blanket. He was still in dreamland but he cuddled like he wanted to become one with him. It was nice and it warmed even his cold heart.   
Kisuke slowly lifted his hand to start petting Ichigo's hair. It was longer than ever. He usually wore it in a braid, but now it was free and a little bit curly. As he started petting Ichigo just hummed contently and slept on. There was a time when every sudden movement woke them up, but that was in the past, the Quincy war happened years ago.  
After the war, they needed years to get together and tell their friends about it, but after both successfully happened they were happy. Even when they still could surprise the other. 

Kisuke was still petting Ichigo's hair when Ichigo's phone came alive. For some seconds it rang undisturbed when Ichigo's hand grabbed. He just blinked sleepily then rolled down from Kisuke and sat up, then he answered the call.  
"Yes? Do you know what time is it? " grumbled into the phone.  
"9 am?" replied the other person with a question.  
"Fuck. Do you want something, or did you just called to wake me up?"   
"Don't be like that. Of course, I want something. Your help." answered the caller calmly.  
"No. The last time you asked help, I was shot and I became a yakuza member," refused Ichigo instantly.  
"But you are my son's godfather...please Ichigo. " pleased the other male.   
Ichigo just sighed, he couldn't refuse his friends. He was never able to do it. "What do you need?"   
"Thank you! I knew that I could count on you. If I heard correctly your contact just ended this week. I, we need a private teacher. Our last teacher wasn't the best and the parents came to me to ask a tutor."  
"You could help them," told him Ichigo.   
"Yes. But I'm the boss and you are just a new member."  
"But I'm your friend, also I have a reputation," replied Ichigo.   
"That's true. But Ichigo, you are a teacher. You already taught some of them, and they respect you. You have a way with children. Please. You are our last hope."  
"Sure. When should I be there?" agreed Ichigo resignedly.  
"1 pm? And please wear a suit, at least for the first time."  
"Suit? Why the Fuck? " asked back Ichigo, but when the other didn't reply, he just sighed again and continued "1 pm. Bye Mizuiro." replied Ichigo and after that, he ended the call.  
Kisuke just stared at him dumbfounded for minutes, when Ichigo snapped.  
"What?!"   
"I didn't know that you are a teacher. I'm just surprised. I knew, that you are good with the twins and Ururu and Jinta. I just didn't realize that you are that good with children." started slowly Kisuke.  
"I wasn't secretive about that. You just didn't ask about my major. Yes. I didn't tell you, but I thought that you knew it. And I enjoy teaching. They aren't prejudiced assholes as the grown-up. So. Yes. I'm enjoy teaching, and I'm working as a private tutor/teacher. Won't you ask about the yakuza thing?" asked Ichigo grumpily.  
"To be honest, I knew about it." admitted sheepishly Kisuke. He moved a little bit closer to his partner and turned to him fully.  
"Of course, you know about it. Why I'm not surprised about that?  
I need to be there at 1 pm. I don't want to rush." warned him Ichigo. But he was the one who leaned to kiss Kisuke.

  
**3\. Chapter: The Shovel Talks?**

Isshin luckily didn't kill him, when they told him that they started to date. (Of course, they didn't tell him that at first, they started to have sex with each other, of course.)  
He threatened Kisuke but to be honest, the twins and Ichigo's friends were scarier than his father. It's crazy. And when they told their friends about it in Soul Society, Shinji(his quick fuck, shh) was again scarier than Isshin. He almost killed him, when they told him the news. It seemed like he was very protective of Ichigo.   
Kisuke had a theory, that Shinji's hollow adopted Ichigo. Because why not? It's Ichigo, everything possible. And they are very protective of their offspring.  
Yoruichi threatened Ichigo with bodily harm if he ever hurt him. That was also scary and a little interesting, because Yoruichi threatened Ichigo in her cat form. But they s knew, that she was serious (as a cat could be).  
Tessai just gave them a thumbs up and a little bit tidied up in his(Kisuke) drawers for Ichigo's stuff. Ururu and Jinta? They were okay with him. At least they can learn with him. For them, it's a win situation.

After a tiring day, Kisuke went down to the basement as he discussed with Ichigo. They wanted to meet at the Hot spring, to relax together. (Yes, they are living together)  
But as he walked closer to the hot spring he was surprised(again). But also he was extremely jealous.  
He saw Ichigo and two unknown males in the hot spring together and Ichigo was sleeping on the white-haired male's shoulder. If he didn't know, that Kyoraku and Juushiro are in Soul Society and want nothing(he hoped) from Ichigo, at least nothing sexual, he would think that they are there.  
But as he silently walked closer circled them to see their face he instantly knew that they aren't the mentioned captains. Although before he could open his mouth to say something, the white-haired albino spoke.  
"It was time to get your ass down. The King fell asleep on me while he waiting for you." stated the albino. His look was murderous.  
"I'm sorry?" asked back Kisuke a little bit uncomprehendingly. King? What? He was too tired for this.  
"Don't say sorry, you fucking moron. He is our King, he is OURS. If you, harm him only by a finger, you will die!" snarled threateningly the albino.  
"Shiro. " sighed the other, black-haired male, but when he said that name, Kisuke started to remember where he heard that name. He heard from Ichigo. He named his hollow, his hollowfied zanpakuto Shiro. FUCK another shovel talk. But the black-haired continued "Don't mind him. He is just jealous of you and we are very possessive of our master. I'm Ossan, and the fussing white albino is Shiro, we are Zangetsu."  
"You are no fun, Ossan. But hey crazy scientist. If you harm him, you will experience our power, and it will be a very very bad experience. Don't piss us off."  
"WoW. Protective that much?" asked Kisuke after he was successfully threatened by Zangetsu.  
"Excuse him, we are a little bit possessive of him since the Mugetsu incident," told him Ossan, while Shiro just holds Ichigo closer possessively. He if would be cat he would be purring. Kisuke shook his head a little, to forget about his jealousy and ask the important question.  
"How?" asked Kisuke but inside he could hear a little voice saying 'well done Kisuke, very scientific approach'.  
"What how? Why are we out? Why is he sleeping? How many times are we out? I thought that you can do better than that" replied Ossan with questions. His eyes were hard, the only thing you could read out is his disappointment. That's not good.  
"Could you fucking shut up? I don't want to wake up King. Fucking Idiot sleeping on me. I'm not a fucking pillow." grumbled Shiro, but he was still holding him possessively.   
"I thought, that only Muramasa could appear in open. I would say it's impossible, but I know Ichigo."  
"You are the one, who is dating him. You should know him. Do you remember..." started Ossan, but Shiro interrupted quickly him.  
"The pink bastard said, that King couldn't come back to the World of Living. He said, that our majestic power was too much for these dipshits that living there. We realized after training our reiatsu, in which King sucks. Once accidentally we appeared and tadaam. If we appear time for time, King can control reiatsu. I only came for spar and spa."  
"Of course. " said excitedly Kisuke " he has too much reiatsu and because of that he can't control it, but to `summon` your zanpakuto you need reiatsu. I only could make that happen with that doll, although that only usable with great spiritual power. Brilliant."   
"Could you shut up?" grumbled a sleepy Ichigo.  
"Oooh, Sleeping beauty woke up? It was fucking time. You may be my king, but I'm not your damn pillow. Bye losers." snarked Shiro and then abruptly they disappeared. Ichigo who was still half asleep fell into the water, but he was up in a second.   
"Fucking Hollow." cursed Ichigo shaking his head, trying to wake up fully.  
Kisuke, who was still surprised dropped his clothes and walked calmly into the pool and pulled Ichigo to his chest and after that sat down.  
"I'm honestly surprised, but I can't wait to find out more about you."  
"I don't think I have secrets, I just don't tell everything about me. Should I?"  
"No. I want to find out myself. Although Shiro..."  
"He is something, he is my reversed twin by look. And sometimes in personality. But if I remember, we wanted to relax tonight."  
"You are right," replied Kisuke and turned Ichigo, to kiss him deeply.

**4\. Chapter: I didn't know that you can cook**

Kisuke half blindly stumbled out of his lab to find some food and go to sleep. He was up for 48hours because of experiments, but somehow all of it failed. He tried to upgrade his training doll, but he wasn't successful in his endeavors.  
When he arrived at the kitchen, he stopped and just stared from shock.   
Maybe he is imagining things? Tessai was out with the kids and there was a freshly made dinner before him. It smelled divine. And it wasn't storebought, it was homemade.   
He pinched himself, but the scene didn't change, it was real. There was a cooked meal before him. He just wanted to eat cereal before sleep, Tessai banned him from cooking a long time ago.  
"Kisuke, I just wanted to call you for eating. " surprised him Ichigo. He wore a green apron, with a strawberry on it. It looked good on him.  
"Ichigo, I didn't know, that you can cook. It smells good."  
"Mom taught me when I was little and I taught Yuzu when she was interested in cooking. Goat-Face would have burned down the house," explained Ichigo proudly.  
"I see. I always thought that only Yuzu can cook. Who is the better chef?" asked Kisuke intrigued.  
"Nope. Me? But I can't bake. Yuzu, by the way, is great. I'm pants at any baked goods. But I cook rarely because Yuzu wanted to do something which reminds her Mom." told him Ichigo softly while grabbed some plate and utensils.   
Kisuke just watched him warmly, he looked like he found his star. And Ichigo just smiled slightly, his usual frown was nowhere this time.   
They were happy.

**5.Chapter: The what..? Kisuke.exe stopped working**

There was a soft knock on the door. Kisuke perturbed looked up from the papers but before he could answer the door opened and Ichigo came inside. He looked tired, but to be honest Kisuke wasn't looking any better. He was also tired and frustrated. The equation he was fighting for hours wasn't resolved. It still missed something. He sometimes really hated math. Just sometimes, he usually could easily resolve equations like this.   
"Kisuke, sorry to bother you, but may I work in there? Near to you? " asked Ichigo quietly, he looked abashed. A little bit hunched together and his reiatsu was close to him and agitated. Something bad happened, but Ichigo didn't show any sign of wanting to say something about that.  
He was just waiting for Kisuke's answer.  
"Please, you are always welcomed there. How much space do you need?" asked softly Kisuke. Ichigo just showed up his stack of paper instead of answering. He quickly cleared some of his desks and pulled closer the other chair. He knew Ichigo when he is stressed, he won't speak about it for a time. I mean hours, but he was still annoyed a little bit because of it. Although he allowed Ichigo to think about, by asking nothing.

After Ichigo sit down they both turned back their respective papers. And the only sounds were paper scraping and almost mute curses.   
Kisuke again immersed himself into his effing equation but he didn't receive any success. He just murmured and cursed under his mouth.   
After another long list of his curses(he need to go to sleep) Ichigo asked him :  
"What's the matter? You usually don't curse at all. "   
"I can't solve this dipshit? And I'm frustrated by it."   
"That's unusual. Let me see it. Please. Maybe I can help." replied Ichigo a little bit calmer than before. Kisuke just looked at him perplexed but allowed to read it through.   
And he did, Ichigo slowly to understand everything read the equation while biting his lips a little.   
Kisuke's thoughts went south when he saw that. The only thing he could right now concentrate is Ichigo's lips. He wanted to taste them, again. They looked perfect.  
But suddenly Ichigo's voice woke him up from the staring.   
"You should declare the X, and maybe use a different formula? But at first, you need to sleep. " said Ichigo softly. Still looking at the paper. And Kisuke just looked at him in amazement, he was a little bit surprised by the advice. OF course, he knew that Ichigo isn't stupid, he is a teacher, but to understand that level math. Astonish.   
"Thank you. I will try it. And you are right, maybe I should sleep first." replied Kisuke still looking at Ichigo.  
"I have a question also. What name will we use in Soul Society? I got the paperwork for our marriage in Soul Society, which amazingly was easier than in the world living. Here we only can apply for partnership and not a marriage certificate. "  
"Start again, please. I think I understand your question, but I think I misheard it," asked Kisuke shocked. They spoke about marriage already, but it was still shocking.  
Ichigo just smiled slightly his ask and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He pulled away, to answer.   
"I will just ask tomorrow after we slept. Care to join me?"  
Kisuke didn't reply, just kissed Ichigo back hungrily. His hands sneaked under Ichigo's shirts and started to map up his back. Ichigo did the same with his back, the gentle caress of calloused fingers. The loving touch at every scar.   
He bit down onto Ichigo's lips to which Ichigo just moaned quietly and kissed him back deeply and opened his mouth a little. Kisuke accepted the invitation and the fight for domination started. Ichigo tried, but he couldn't win against Kisuke and happily accepted the defeat. Slowly they pulled away a little and Kisuke started to kiss Ichigo's neck while they stumbled out the room into their bedroom. They tried to be quiet, to not wake up anybody, but honestly, they didn't care about that. They just wanted to feel each other. The lust and the need fogged up their mind. After they stumbled into their room, the door hastily closed and the barrier went up.   
Nobody can hear what happened behind the closed door, even if they can guess perfectly in the morning.

**6.Chapter: Kisuke surprises Ichigo**

  
When Ichigo arrived home after a long day of teaching, after he stepped inside, just the silence welcomed him.  
No noise from the kitchen or the living room. The lab was also empty.   
He quickly changed his clothes and went down to the basement, maybe Kisuke is there.  
But the quiet was still unusual, usually, some light noise could be heard.   
As he pulled up some more comfortable clothes he started to thinking, about what date is today. Because it was already 7 pm and the kids weren't home.   
Wait. Wasn't today when Ururu and Jinta have a sleepover at the clinic? And Tessai wanted to visit Hachi. Of course, how could I forget it?  
Although, where is Kisuke. It's still too quiet.   
Ichigo grabbed a water bottle and went down to the training ground when he heard finally some noise. At first, it was just some guitar sound that was slightly familiar. And after some seconds the singing had started.   
He instantly recognized Kisuke's voice. And the only thought in his mind was `It's marvelous. `

  
_{Nap fénye világosságot,_  
_Hold fénye teljességet,_  
_Víz színe tisztaságot,_  
_Csillagok fényességet_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
  
_Nap fénye világosságot,_  
_Hold fénye teljességet,_  
_Víz színe tisztaságot,_  
_Csillagok fényességet_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
  
_Kegyes Földanya,_  
_Kegyes Napanya,_  
_Kegyes Holdanya,_  
_Kegyes Vízanya,_  
_Kegyes Ősapák,_  
_Kegyes Ősanyák,_  
_Kegyes Istenek,_  
_Kegyes Szellemek,_  
  
_Áldozatunk fogadjátok,_  
_Amit kérünk, megadjátok!_  
_Előttetek fejet hajtunk,_  
_Fogadjátok hódolatunk!_  
  
_Nap fénye világosságot,_  
_Hold fénye teljességet,_  
_Víz színe tisztaságot,_  
_Csillagok fényességet_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
  
_Kegyes Földanya,_  
_Kegyes Napanya,_  
_Kegyes Holdanya,_  
_Kegyes Vízanya,_  
_Kegyes Ősapák,_  
_Kegyes Ősanyák,_  
_Kegyes Istenek,_  
_Kegyes Szellemek_  
  
_Áldozunk most előttetek,_  
_Tiszteljük az ősi rendet,_  
_Hallgassátok könyörgésünk,_  
_Vigyázzátok nemzetségünk!_  
  
_Nap fénye világosságot,_  
_Hold fénye teljességet,_  
_Víz színe tisztaságot,_  
_Csillagok fényességet!_  
  
_(Together)_  
  
_Crowd:_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
  
_TORDA:_  
_Nap fénye világosságot,_  
_Hold fénye teljességet,_  
_Víz színe tisztaságot,_  
_Csillagok fényességet_  
  
_(Everyone)_  
  
_Nap fénye világosságot,_  
_Hold fénye teljességet,_  
_Víz színe tisztaságot,_  
_Csillagok fényességet_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!_  
_Adjatok, adjatok, adjatok!}_

  
When the song ended, even if he wanted to, he couldn't say anything because he was amazed.  
He remembered where he heard that song and he was shocked. It was from Stephen, the King a Hungarian rock opera. And...and Kisuke sang it in perfect Hungarian.   
No, Ichigo didn't speak or understand Hungarian, but he heard that song before and it was perfect.  
In his shocked state, he surely did some noise, because Kisuke abruptly turned towards him. When he saw who was it, his cheeks become slightly pink. He Blushed!  
"Ichigo?"   
"Sorry. I didn't find anybody so I came down. Sorry, to bother you. It was beautiful Kisuke." replied Ichigo quickly he was also blushing.  
"You didn't bother me. I was thinking about finishing," replied Kisuke calmly while walking towards Ichigo.   
"Ooh. That's good, that I didn't distract you too much. But opera?"   
"Why not? Don't be like that. Something is mesmerizing in the opera, and when we were convicted and run away from Soul Society there wasn't too much musical or anything besides opera, theaters, and ballet. And when I traveled abroad and heard the word opera I was curious."  
"I'm not surprised that you liked, you are sometimes theatrical. I'm not a great fan of opera but not bad. "  
"You hurt me. I'm not theatrical. My heart is broken."  
"Yep. And I believe you..., by the way. That was a song from the Hungarian rock opera?"  
"You recognized? Yes. From the Stephen, the King." told him Kisuke gladly.  
"One I'm a teacher, two I'm a closet nerd. And in Hungarian? I heard, that language is hard. Of course, the Hungarians would say the other language is hard."  
"Why I'm not surprised that you recognized the language? But yes. If you are curious, I can sing other famous opera songs in their mother language" recommended Kisuke with a half-smile.  
"Maybe later. Thank you."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> In the last time chapter, I imagined Kisuke singing opera. But to be honest, I'm not an opera person, although I love Stephen, the King --Hungarian rock opera  
> [I always do a little happy dance, when Hungary is mentioned in anime or fanfic --yep, I'm from Hungary :D ]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwi_bw-YP4Q&list=PL60vDdSesOuEo1jGQJOz7CNaOvIuuoDh5&index=6
> 
> _I would welcome some comment about it  
>  Thank youuu_


End file.
